Purple Cloud and Wishing Star
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: Short story for Mother's Day. Raven is missing her mother for Mother's Day. She wishes that there was a way for her to wish her mother a Happy Mother's Day. Will her wish come true? Read to find out!


**Short story for Mother's day. I wanted to do something with the Evil Queen and Raven's relationship. Hope you all enjoy it. Also I do not own any of the characters, it all belongs to Mattel. I do not own the cover image. It is called "** **Raven Queen" by Maza4040.**

* * *

Raven stepped out onto the balcony, watching the sunset brilliantly illuminate the sky. It was Mother's day. Everyone else, minus a few, had gone home or out somewhere to spend time with one of the most special people in there lives, mother. And what did she have to show for it: Nothing! Her mother, the Evil Queen, was in Mirror Jail and she was only allowed to call her on the Magic Mirror a few times per year, but she couldn't now.

Raven sighed and looked up at the sunset, fading slowly into the twilight. the clouds moved in places in front of the sun, tinging them grays, reds, yellows, oranges, golds, and other beautiful colors. One particular cloud caught her eye.

It was not the most impressive cloud in the bunch. It was small. But what really caught her eye was the color and shape of it. The sinking sun's light had caused it to turn a deep magenta, slowly fading into purple. The same purple that her mother used to wear. The shape of the cloud was a bit like a heart, a bit bulky, but a heart none the less. As the sun kept diving down toward the horizon, the cloud's color turned from deep maroon, to violet, to purple, and then to indigo, before turning to grey again as the sun dipped beneath the horizon and the moon came up. The clouds near it gained a glowing, silver lining on there tops.

Raven bowed her head and shut her eyes tightly as the first star, the Wishing Star, came into view. Opening her eyes again, she focused then to the first star visible tonight.

"Happy Mother's day, mom. I love you, even though you can't hear me say that," Raven whispered in a barely audible voice. The Wishing Star twinkled and sparkled above her, as if receiving her message.

Hurried footsteps came from behind her. Cedar and Maddie came running up the stairs, well Maddie cartwheeled up the stairs if you can believe it, and stopped just feet before Raven. Cedar was the first to speak.

"Raven! There you are! Maddie and I have been looking all over for you," she said. Despite running up several flights of stairs, Cedar was barely out of breath. There were some advantages of being made of magical wood.

Maddie then spoke. "Yes indeedy. We've come to invite you to our," Maddie took a deep breath before continuing, "the-we-don't-have-mothers-to-celebrate-Mother's-day-with-but-we're-celebrating-anyway-with-tea-and-a-tea-party-Tea-Party! We'll have scones and jam and cookies and sugar cubes and milk and honey and forks and spoons and knives and napkins and chairs and tables and milkflower tea." She pauses to take another breath before finishing. "With extra honey!"

Raven smiled at them as she got up from the bench to where she was sitting and walked over to them.

"That would be great, girls. I could really use a cup of tea right about now," Raven said.

"Hattastic. Let's go! C'mon. Earl Grey is saving our seats for us and we don't want to let my dormouse wait, so let's go," Maddie said whimsically. She joined elbows with both girls and skipped down the stairs with them.

* * *

The Evil Queen was sitting on the dingy, little cot in her Mirror Jail cell, staring at the floor and staying very still and being very quiet. Her black-and-purple-streaked hair had strands of grey in her bun hairstyle.

From across the room, there was a mirror. It could not allow the Evil Queen to escape or allow her to see anything from the outside world, yet... a tiny image was starting to form beneath the mirror's reflective surface. It grew more and more noticeable till a small picture, not bigger than the palm of a baby's hand, showed through the mirror. A small reflection of the Wishing Star.

A slight breeze, no, an echo of a breeze gently, almost ghostly, moved through the room, going over the Evil Queen's head and disturbing a few of the hairs sticking out of her head.

 _"Happy Mother's day, mom. I love you, even though you can't hear me say that."_

The Evil Queen stirred, looking up again. She focused her eyes on the Mirror on the side of the room. Her pupils found the tiny image on the mirror's surface. She gracefully got up from the bed made her way over to the mirror. When she was close enough, she leaned in close to the image and whispered some in-audible words. The image twinkled one last time and faded, leaving no trace of it in the first place.

The Evil Queen bowed her head, shutting her eyes tightly. A single, crystal tear leaked out from one of her eyes, dripped down her cheeks, right by her nose, past her lips, and onto her chin where it gathered and fell as one teardrop onto the cold, stone floor.

* * *

After a lovely tea party with Cedar and Maddie, Raven was ready for bed. After brushing her teeth and getting into her pajamas, she crawled into bed, pulled the covers over her, and snuggled in the soft, warmth of the bed. Right before she shut her eyes, she took one last look at the Wishing Star through the glass-pane window. In her mind, a tiny voice echoed through. The voice of her mother.

 _"I love you too, my darling."_

Raven smiled and a tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it away with her finger and laid her head on the pillow. She had one last thought before she fell into Slumber land.

 _"Thanks, mom. Goodnight."_

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this. Happy Mother's day and please review. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
